This is Our Years
by Beatrixmalf
Summary: —NextGen. Hogwarts aman-aman saja setelah kejatuhan Voldemort. Tak ada yang perlu dicemaskan... betulkah? Apa Scorpius, Albus, Rose dan Dominique bisa seyakin itu? Rospius, warning inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Halo. Belom bosan kan melihat saya? :D *ditabok* pertama-tama, saya mau mohon maaf kalau ada yang sudah mengklik fic ini dan melihat hasilnya, lalu tidak puas karena jelek. Fandom pertamaku di RosPius nih ehehee. Kenapa aku buat fic Rospius? Gile boooo, gue baru liat di Delicate-nya Padfoot4ever itu Rose Weasley hamil di tahun ke6nya soalnya one-night-stand sama Scorpius di pestanya Al O.O yaampun. And I feel like… akhirnya! Anaknya Hermione sama Draco jadian juga T_T tapi…. Ternyata Scorpius gak nikah sama Rose, soalnya ortunya gak ngijinin. Draco dodol ya-_- kalau ada yang tertarik ngeliat urlnya liat di bawah yaa, tapi read dulu fic ini key key?;;) ohya, fic ini terinspirasi dari Delicate:p

**Disclaimer: **Semua tokoh dan karakter dimiliki J.K. Rowling, kecuali tokoh yang tidak dikenali dan plot milik saya;p

**This is Our Years © Beatrixmalf**

**Chapter I: Sekelumit Tentang Kami**

Perempuan berambut merah kunyit tampak kepayahan memeluk buku-bukunya ketika ia berjalan di dalam kereta yang melaju cepat. Sesekali pekik tertahan terdengar dari dalam mulutnya. Rose Weasley, demikian panggilan akrabnya. Murid Hogwarts yang kini sedang menjalani Tahun Ketiganya.

"Albus! Tidakkah kau kasihan kepadaku sedikit?" Rose berseru kepada sepupu laki-lakinya yang menenteng ransel dengan gembira, 3 meter di depannya. Albus, demikian panggilannya—hanya menoleh dan menyeringai.

"Yang benar saja, Rose. Kau tidak mematuhiku tadi. Kan aku sudah bilang, lebih baik kau menaruhnya satu paket dengan kopermu, agar kau tidak susah payah. Lihat sendiri kan," ucapnya menyebalkan. Rose tidak menjawab, malah mendengus menghina.

"Ya sudah. Cepatlah mencari kompartemen," katanya jengkel. Albus hanya bersiul-siul pelan, sampai akhirnya ia berhenti di sebuah kompartemen dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Cengiran khas Slytherin langsung terkembang saat melihat Scorpius Malfoy, lelaki tampan berambut pirang perak—anak Draco Malfoy menyeringai sambil membuka Coklat Kodok yang berhamburan di pangkuannya. Ya, Al memang terseleksi masuk Slytherin, dan bodohnya lagi Scorpius Malfoy, anak dari musuh bebuyutan Harry Potter—malah menjadi sahabat karibnya.

"Oh, Merlin. Aku tidak mau sekompartemen dengannya," kata Rose tanpa menutup-nutupi ketika ia melihat Scorpius. Scorpius hanya memutar bola mata.

"Ya sudah, pergi cari kompartemen lain sana," jawab Al tak acuh. Scorpius terkekeh.

"Dan buku-bukuku?" seru Rose tidak percaya.

"Gryffindor akan bersikap ksatria demi kepentingannya," kata Scorpius sambil mengikuti gaya seorang ksatria. Rose terpaksa mengalah. Beban buku yang dibawanya serasa berkali-kali lipat lebih berat daripada beban Atlas, Sang Penyangga Bumi. Dan parahnya lagi ia tidak bisa duduk sekompartemen dengan Lily dan Hugo, sepupu dan adiknya yang hari ini akan menjadi murid Tahun Pertama, karena kompartemen mereka sudah penuh, dan duduk dengan James? Itu lebih parah lagi. Victoire dan Teddy baru saja lulus tahun kemarin.. sedangkan Dominique masih berlibur di Prancis, dan Rose tidak bisa sekompartemen dengannya.

"Minggir," desis Rose pada Al, yang duduk di depan Scorpius.

"Apa?" Albus mendongak dengan polos.

"Jangan pura-pura bego, Al. Kau tahu aku tidak sudi satu kompartemen dengan dia," Rose mendesis ke arah Scorpius, "Apalagi duduk di sebelahnya."

"Hei, aku duluan disini. Lagipula aku terbiasa untuk duduk di samping kanan," bela Albus tak mau kalah. Rose memandangnya tajam selama beberapa detik, lalu mengalah dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke samping Score—dengan jarak satu meter jauhnya.

Kedua laki-laki Slyhterin itu hanya terkekeh, dan Rose mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan membaca salah satu buku yang dibawanya tadi.

"Apakah buku itu termasuk dalam kurikulum?" bisik Scorpius tiba-tiba, tepat di belakang rambut tebal milik Rose. Rose terlonjak tinggi lalu segera menjauh dengan jijik.

"Jangan mengejutkan—dan jangan dekat-dekat aku!" serunya panik.

"Oh, Demi Merlin, Rose. Kau masih memperdulikan tentang Hak Waris blablabla yang diperingatkan oleh Uncle Ron? Tenang saja, Score bukanlah wabah penyakit," Al memutar bola matanya lelah, tak sabar oleh sikap Rose yang tidak pernah akur dengan Score.

Rose berkacak pinggang marah. "Bukan itu! Aku tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahui maksud Dad tentang itu. Aku hanya tidak ingin dekat-dekat dengan sesorang yang telah merubahku—merubahku—" Rose tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Terlalu ngeri untuk membayangkan hal itu lagi.

Sebenarnya pada Tahun Kedua di Hogwarts, Scorpius dan Rose pernah menjadi partner dalam sebuah Tugas Transfigurasi. Saat itu hubungan keduanya tidak seburuk ini, setidaknya Rose tidak menganggap Score Penyakit-Cacar-Naga yang harus dibasmi. Tapi karena Mantra yang meleset dan Scorpius yang tidak konsentrasi mengayunkan tangannya ketika mengucap mantra 'Vera Verto' pada cangkirnya, maka Rose berubah menjadi marmot kotor alih-alih cangkir, dan terpaksa mendekam di Rumah Sakit selama 5 hari sambil mencicit-cicit.

Scorpius memasang cengiran polos di wajahnya selama beberapa saat.

"Oh, ayolah, Rosie. Kau tahu aku tidak sengaja mengucapkan mantra itu. Lagipula menjadi marmot bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk, kan?" desah Score membela diri. Rose menatapnya membelalak tak percaya, tetapi dia kembali duduk.

"Demi Kancut Merlin. Kalian menyebalkan sekali! Sudah sana, ngobrol saja berdua. Biarkan aku menikmati waktu dengan membca buku," gerutu Rose, mengibaskan rambut sepinggangnya. Score dan Al menatapnya selama beberapa saat, memandang satu sama lain, lalu mulai mengoceh tentang obrolan seru mereka.

Hogwarts Express melaju dalam kecepatannya yang biasa, dan siang sudah beranjak menuju Sore, dan Rose mulai mengalihkan tatapan dari bukunya, memandang gunung-gunung dan pedesaan yang dilalui oleh kereta ini. Karena tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, dan perjalanan masih memakan waktu tiga jam lagi, akhirnya Rose mengeluarkan headset dari dalam kantong celana jeansnya, dan menusukkan kabelnya ke I-Podnya.

Albus menghentikan obrolannya dengan Score. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya ke I-Pod yang dipegang Rose. Matanya membeliak keluar, membulat secara tak percaya.

"Kau dibelikan I-Pod?" seru Al, tatapannya penuh kekaguman.

"Yeah. Ada apa sih?" Rose bertanya acuh tak acuh dan mulai memilih lagu—dan menjatuhkan pilihannya pada lagu Baby Boy – Beyonce Knowles, Muggle terkenal yang suaranya membuat Rose jatuh hati.

"Itu keren! Bahkan Dad saja menolak untuk membelikanku itu, dan malah membelikanku Nintendo DS," gerutu Al sebal.

Scorpius hanya memandang mereka bergantian seakan tidak mengerti. Ia belum terbiasa oleh fakta bahwa sahabat dan sepupu sahabatnya itu mengikuti Teknologi Muggle yang Modern—seminimalnya Score hanya memakai Jeans dan Baju Muggle yang trend hanya untuk berbaur, kalau tentang Teknologi Muggle—pengetahuannya hanya 0.

"Ipowd? Nindtendoe?" Scorpius bertanya dengan aksen yang menggelikan, sehingga Albus tertawa, bahkan Rose menyunggingkan senyum sedikit.

"Jelaskan kepadanya, Rose. Kau lebih tahu," ucap Albus santai, dan ia mengunyah Pastel Labu sambil menatap mereka berdua.

"Sesekali kau harus bertandang ke Dunia Muggle, Malfoy. Mereka tidak seburuk yang kau kira," Rose berkata serius. "Jadi begini. I-Pod adalah teknologi Muggle yang sedang booming di kalangan Muggle, karena disini," Rose mengacungkan I-Podnya, "Kau bisa menyimpan berjuta-juta Lagu Muggle kesukaanmu, dan ini menggunakan Model Touch, yaitu menyentuh, dan Speaker—alat untuk mengeluarkan suara pada alat ini dapat mengeluarkan Volume sekeras suara mercon teredam. Dan kau bisa mengatur volumenya sesuka hati," jelas Rose panjang lebar, dan tanpa sadar Score terpukau dengan pengetahuan gadis ini.

"Apa? Kau mau mencoba?" kening Rose mengernyit ketika ia merasakan tatapan Scorpius yang masih terpaku padanya.

"Boleh?" Score bertanya tidak percaya. Rose memutar bola mata.

"Aku tidak sejahat yang kau pikirkan, Uban. Ini," Rose mengangsurkan kedua headsetnya pada Score, "Jangan sampai kau jatuhkan. Pasang di kedua lubang telingamu, dan aku akan memilih lagu-nya."

Score mematuhi perintah Rose—hal yang jarang terjadi, dan setelah kedua headsetnya aman terpasang, Rose memencet-mencet layar dan masuk ke folder Musik Klasik, dan menyalakan Canon gubahan Pachelbel.

Perubahan ekspresi Scorpius berbeda-beda ketika mendengarkan musik itu. Pertama, kaget, lalu menikmati, dan saat Rose meminta I-Podnya kembali, ekspresinya berubah kagum.

"Bagaimana? Sudah selesai gencatan senjatanya? Kalian mesra sekali," kata Albus sarkastis, memandang mereka dengan geli. Muka Rose memerah dan ia cepat-cepat menjejalkan headsetnya di kedua telinganya. Ia memelototi Albus sebal.

"Oh, diamlah," Scorpius menonjok lengan Al sambil memutar bola mata.

Rose, yang tiba-tiba teringat janjinya dengan Lily akan suatu hal, tiba-tiba terlonjak dan mengagetkan kedua pemuda Slytherin itu.

"Err—hei, aku harus ke Kompartemen Lils dan Hugo dulu. Daaaah," katanya cepat, sisa kata-katanya tertelan oleh suara kereta saat ia berlari cepat-cepat meninggalkan Score dan Al.

Mereka berdua menatap kepergian Rose selama beberapa saat.

"Aku tak tahu apakah kau mampu mendapatkan hatinya, Score," Albus mendesah ketika melihat tatapan Score yang seakan selalu terpatri pada Rose.

"Oh tenanglah, suatu saat nanti ia akan jatuh ke pelukanku," balas Score percaya diri, membuat Albus tersedak. Albus hanya menatapnya seolah ia gila.

Ya, Scorpius memang sudah memerhatikan Rose sejak gadis itu menyiram kepalanya dengan Ramuan-Tumbuh-Lebat ketika Scorpius merebut kursinya dengan paksa, yang membuat gadis itu mengalami detensi dengan Prof. Gordon yang dijalaninya dengan berpuas diri.

oOo

"Semoga Sukses, Lils," Rose berbisik ke telinga sepupu yang lebih pendek sekepala darinya itu, dan meremas tangannya erat.

Senyum Lily terkembang penuh kekhawatiran, dan ia mengangguk lambat-lambat.

"Aku takut, Rosie. Dad memang menerima dengan senang hati Al masuk Slytherin, tapi..," Lily tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kelas satu! Disini!" suara Hagrid yang menggelegar membuat Lily menoleh dengan terkejut, dan itu memberi kesempatan Rose untuk pergi secara diam-diam.

Kini ia menyusuri Stasiun Hogwarts yang diselimuti kabut, menyusul ke tempat Al dan Scorpius menunggu. Rose telah memakai 3 lapis baju dan mantel Hogwarts yang hangat, tetapi udara malam yang menusuk membuatnya menggigil.

"Mana Al?" Rose bertanya agak dingin ketika melihat Scorpius yang menunggunya di salah satu bangku Peron.

"Ia mengambil barang yang tertinggal di kereta, dan ia menyuruh kita _berdua_ duluan," jawab Scorpius kalem, menggosok-gosok tangannya yang tertutupi sarung tangan hangat. Rose memandang sarung tangan itu dengan iri, dia tidak membawa sapu tangan.

"Jangan harap," Rose mendengus. Ia menghempaskan diri di samping Scorpius dan mengambil Twilla—Kucing yang baru saja dibelikan Mom—Hermione.

"Baiklah, aku akan duluan," balas Scorpius tenang, dan ia mulai berdiri. Rose agak tersentak sedikit. Stasiun sudah mulai sepi sekarang, dan kabut semakin tebal, merendahkan suhu yang mungkin sudah dibawah 0 derajat. Global Warming membuat Perubahan Suhu yang agak ekstrem. Ia bisa mati beku disini.

Scorpius sudah berjalan 3 meter di depan ketika Rose berseru panik.

"Tunggu, Malfoy. Biarkan aku ikut," Rose berkata tanpa berpikir, dan ia merutuki dirinya ketika Rona Merah menjalari wajah pucatnya. Ia segera memeluk Twilla dan Buku-buku yang sudah tersimpan dalam Tas yang diberikan Lily, dan mengejar Score.

Wajah Pemuda itu tampak agak berpuas diri, dan ia menyeringai menang ketika Rose sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Jadi akhirnya Madam Rose yang Agung bersedia menyusulku, eh?"

"Oh, diamlah," Rose mengibaskan tangannya, dan mereka berjalan cepat-cepat, membelah udara dingin yang menusuk.

_Perhentian Thestral_. Rose segera menaiki Kereta yang hanya kini tersisa dua, dan hanya berisi seorang anak Hufflepuff yang mengutak-atik Deluminator kelas dua, dan seorang anak Ravenclaw yang tampak kutubuku—membaca sebuah Buku Tebal.

Scorpius masih berdiri di depan, mengelus makhluk yang tidak bisa dilihat Rose. Thestral. Rose agak terperanjat. Anak itu—

"Kau bisa melihat Thestral?" serunya tak percaya, ketika Kereta mulai maju dengan teratur. Scorpius memandangnya tajam sesaat, membuat rona merah menjalari mukanya lagi.

"Ya," jawabnya singkat.

"Kematian—kematian siapa?" Rose bertanya agak hati-hati.

"Kakekku. Lucius," jawabnya singkat lagi, dan Rose agak tak enak hati.

"Eh…" gumam Rose canggung, "Maaf."

Scorpius mengangkat alisnya selama beberapa saat, lalu berkata, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga, yah—agak senang mengetahui Lucius meninggal."

Rose membelalak. "Apa aku tak salah dengar?"

"Tidak. Kau tidak tahu apa yang telah dilakukan Lucius pada Dad dan Grandma—agak kejam sebetulnya," jawab Score tenang. Rose mengunci mulutnya. Ia tak mau bertanya lebih lanjut lagi, karena mungkin itu privasi. Ternyata kehidupan Scorpius tidak sesempurna yang dibayangkannya.

Kereta itu kini telah melewati Hogsmeade—yang tampak suram di bawah siraman salju. Beberapa menit lagi mereka akan sampai di Hogwarts. Udara masih dingin, bahkan bertambah dingin—dan Rose tidak menyadari giginya yang bergemelutukan.

"Dingin?" Tanya Scorpius. Rose memilih untuk mati daripada mengaku, tetapi mulutnya mengingkari apa yang dia inginkan.

"Y-y-ya..," tanpa sadar ia berkata parau, lalu merutuki dirinya sendiri. Scorpius melepas mantel kulitnya yang tebal, lalu mengangsurkannya pada Rose, yang mantelnya hanya didesain oleh Bulu Werewolf—tak terlalu tebal.

"B-bagaimana d..denganmu?" Tanya Rose. Scorpius hanya mengangkat bahu santai.

"Aku masih punya satu," jawabnya riang, dan menarik sebuah mantel yang lain dari balik tas kecilnya. Diam-diam Rose merasa kagum juga. Scorpius bisa melakukan Mantra Perluasan Tak-Terdeteksi, seseuatu yang hanya bisa dilakukan Ibunya ketika kelas 5, bahkan dikalahkan oleh Scorpius.

Rose menerima mantel itu dengan agak tidak enak hati. Ia memakainya, dan segera saja—aroma Susu dan Mint menguar dari balik Mantel itu. Nyaman dan Hangat.

"Ayo, cepat, anak-anak! Kalian harus turun sekarang!" suara Professor Longbottom membelah keheningan malam, membuat Rose menoleh. Mereka sudah sampai.

Rose turun dengan hati-hati, dan menunggu Scorpius. Ketika mereka berdua telah melangkah dengan pelan, Rose diam-diam mengerlingnya. Muka pucatnnya yang memerah menahan dingin, bibirnya yang biru—menahan dingin, dan kemampuannya melakukan Mantra Perluasan Tak-Terdeteksi. Ia merasa bersalah. Scorpius tidak jahat.

"Terima..kasih," kata Rose singkat, lalu membuka mantel kepunyaan Score ketika mereka sudah mencapai Aula Depan.

"Untuk?" Score menyeringai.

"Semuanya," Rose memutar bola mata. "Ini mantelmu."

"Untukmu saja," kata Scorpius cuek.

"Tak usah," tolak Rose tak sabar.

"Untukmu."

"Tidak."

"Ya?"

"Tidak!"

"Yeah."

"No way."

"Tidak!"

"Yeah!" seru Rose tak sabar, lalu ia menyadari kesalahannya, lalu mendelik. Scorpius menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Jangan harap kau sudah mengalahkanku, Malfoy," kata Rose angkuh, lalu mengibaskan rambutnya, dan meninggalkan Scorpius.

Ternyata rencananya dengan Albus berjalan mulus. 15 menit berdialog dengan Rose adalah pengalaman yang berharga.

oOo

Rose menyantap Kalkun-nya dengan puas. Lily akhirnya terseleksi masuk Gryffindor. Hugo juga. Tampaknya Albus masih agak berpuas diri, karena selama ini hanya dialah yang memecahkan rekor untuk 'berbeda' dari yang lain.

"Dugaanku benar kan Lil?" goda Rose, menyenggol bahu Lily. Lily mendengus.

"Iya, Rose. Kau cerewet sekali. Lagipula apa kau tidak gengsi berbicara dengan anak kelas satu sepertiku?" tanya Lily, ia tengah menyuap sepotong sosis berminyak.

"Untuk apa aku gengsi? Tak apa-apa, kok. Kau sudah tahu akan sekamar dengan siapa?"

"Belum, sih. Tapi aku harap aku sekamar dengan Megan Thomas," gumam Lily.

Dahi Rose berkerut. "Megan Thomas? Anak Dean? Teman Dad dan Uncle Harry?"

"Yeah. Dia baik sekali loh, Rose! Dan dia membawa Virtual Pets. Ia mau meminjamkannya padaku!" cerita Lily dengan semangat. Rose memutar bola mata.

Rose baru akan berbicara ketika Professor McGonagall melangkah ke podium. Kericuhan anak-anak yang sedang makan perlahan-lahan meredam ketika ia mulai membetulkan Microphonenya.

"Selamat Malam, anak-anak. Dan selamat datang kelas satu," Professor McGonagall tersenyum. "Maaf aku menginterupsi acara makan kalian, tetapi aku perlu meluruskan satu-dua hal." Aula kini sunyi senyap, bahkan James dan Fred, dua pembuat onar juga terdiam.

"Untuk kelas satu—kalian harus mengetahui bahwa hutan di sekeliling halaman terlarang untuk dimasuki bagi siapa saja, tidak terkecuali kelas 2-7, dan aku tidak segan-segan memberitahu resiko bagi yang melanggar adalah mati dengan penuh penderitaan," jelas McGonagall, tampaknya peringatan itu lebih ditujukan kepada James dan Fred.

"Lalu yang kedua, Pemilihan Pemain Quiddicth akan diadakan pada minggu ketiga bulan ini, dan perlu ditegaskan bahwa pemilihan hanya terbuka bagi anak kelas dua-tujuh, dan yang mendapat giliran menggunakan lapangan pertama adalah Gryffindor. Siapa yang berminat, silahkan menghubungi Madame Bell."

"Dan yang terakhir—aku perlu memperingatkan bahwa ada baiknya kalian menghindari lorong bawah tanah lewat jam 10 malam, kecuali bagi kalian yang ingin merasakan kematian, tentu saja, terima kasih," dan ia meninggalkan podium. Bisik-bisik resah menggantung di Aula Besar selama beberapa saat, tetapi segera padam begitu James dan Fred mengeluarkan Sirene Pekikan. Seperti biasa, lelucon gila lagi.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian, McGonagall kembali melangkah ke Podium untuk mengumumkan bahwa saatnya untuk tidur.

oOo

Rose menenteng kopernya menaiki tangga lingkar dengan mengantuk, ia baru saja kembali dari Ruang Rekreasi, berbincang bersama Lily.

"Hei Redsie!" suara James memecah keheningan. Rose menoleh sambil mendelik.

"Kau kekanak-kanakan, James. Jangan memangglku dengan nama itu," bantah Rose sebal. James hanya nyengir sambil memberikan Amplop.

"Ini dari Dominique. Ia memberikanku lewat Sniper tadi," kata James.

"Isinya apa?"

"Lah, mana aku tahu. Aku tidak selancang yang kau pikirkan, Mrs. Redhead. Okay, sampai besok pagi!" seru James ceria, dan ia mengacak-acak rambut Rose. Seraya mendengus, Rose mendorong Pintu Kamarnya.

"Hei, Rose, jangan berisik!" suara Emmeline Perks memecah keheningan. Rose selama ini tidur bersama Emma, Dominique dan Wendy Finnigan—anak Lavender dan Seamus, dan mereka semua telah berteman baik.

"Oh, maaf," gumam Rose. Ia segera menghempaskan dirinya di kasur dan membuka sweater. Wendy menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik selimut.

"Dominique kemana, Rose?"

"Dia masih di Prancis dan akan kembali besok lusa," jelas Rose. "Tenang saja Wend, kau pasti akan dibelikannya beberapa oleh-oleh," lanjut Rose seraya menyeringai. Emmeline segera membalikkan badannya.

"Bagaimana denganku?"

"Kau ke laut saja," jawab Rose dan Wendy bersamaan, membuat Emmeline merenggut di balik selimutnya.

"Kalian jahat!" dan sebuah bantal pun meluncur ke arah Rose.

Rose terkikik, sementara Wendy terkekeh. "Bercanda, Honey. Dan sebenarnya kau tidak usah diberi hadiah lagi, karena sudah dikirimi banyaaak hadiah dari Anthony, bukan begitu, Rose?" Wendy mengedip kepada Rose, menggoda Emma.

"Kalian berdua menyebalkan! Ayo cepat tidur!" dengus Emmeline tersipu.

Diiringi oleh beberapa tawa mereka, perlahan-lahan suasana pun senyap, menyisakan kabut mimpi mulai merayap ke para gadis yang terlelap tersebut.

oOo

Bulan September berlalu dengan cepat, dan telah memasuki minggu ketiga. Salju semakin lebat menghujani dunia, membuat selimut putih di berbagai tempat, yang tentu saja—dimanfaatkan anak-anak untuk Perang Salju. Dominique dan Louis baru saja kembali—membawa banyak oleh-oleh.

Lily, Hugo, James, Fred, Dom dan Rose baru saja kembali dari Pekarangan Dedalu Perkasa dengan tumpukan salju di berbagai tempat. Mereka tertawa-tawa gembira.

"Kau akan ikut seleksi hari ini, iya kan Rosie?" Dom menyenggol bahu Rose.

"Ha? Iya, tentu saja. Aku masih menyesal tidak ikut seleksi tim tahun lalu, dikarenakan tetek bengek Olimpiade Sihir blah blah blah itu," dengus Rose, dan James memutar mata.

"Kau terlalu banyak berinteraksi dengan buku, Rose. Aku akan heran jika kau bisa mendapat jodoh selain _Kitab Mantra Lanjutan_ di masa depanmu nanti," seringai James. Rose menimpuk kepalanya dengan tangan.

"Tetapi Rose hebat! Bahkan lebih hebat dari Aunt Hermione. Dia pintar dalam pelajaran, pintar dalam olahraga, bahkan pintar dalam pertahanan diri. Setidaknya ia memiliki kemampuan di atas rata-rata, daripadamu, James," bela Lily sebal, dan ia segera mendapat jitakan dari James. Dominique mengangguk bersemangat.

"Kami tidak butuh otak, iya kan, Fred?" Tanya James riang, ketika mereka memasuki Aula Besar untuk makan siang. Sehabis ini jam pelajaran ditiadakan, karena adanya Seleksi Quidditch untuk Gryffindor. Jadi Para Murid sedang bereuforia hari ini.

"Tentu saja. Karena ketampanan dan kejeniusan kami, kami jamin masa depan kami sepuluh kali lipat lebih sukses dari kalian, adik-adik kecil," Fred bergaya ala pendeta, dan meskipun Hugo, Lily, Dom, dan Rose mendengus, mereka tetap tertawa.

Rose menyuap sepotong kentang dan sosis berminyak ke mulutnya. Emmeline dan Wendy ada detensi hari ini—pelanggaran karena tak sengaja menumpahkan sup ke Pangkuan Flitwick—alih-alih melenyapkannya dengan mantra. Jadi otomatis sahabatnya itu tak akan bisa menonton Rose seleksi.

Rose adalah seorang Pemain Quidditch yang handal. Ia menjabat sebagai Keeper, biasanya, sedangkan Albus sebagai Seeker, Fred dan James sebagai Beater, dan Hugo-Louis—kakak Dominique sebagai Chaser. Keluarga mereka memang Keluarga Quidditch.

Hanya Victoire, Lily dan Dominique yang tidak bisa bermain Quidditch, dan biasanya mereka menjadi wasit. Jadi bisa dibilang Rose telah terlatih.

"Aku sudah selesai," Hugo menepuk-nepuk perutnya.

"Yeah, aku juga. Siap untuk seleksi, James? Redsie?" Fred mengangkat alisnya bergantian. Rose mengangguk.

"Ya, teman. Marilah kita singkirkan mereka semua," kata James sambil menirukan mimik pahlawan. Seraya tertawa, mereka semua segera menuju lapangan.

oOo

Rose meremas-remas jarinya dengan khawatir. Seleksi Chaser telah berlalu, dan kini saatnya untuk Para Calon Keeper untuk diseleksi. Rose harus menyisihkan 4 pesaingnya, yaitu Miranda dari kelas lima, Will dari kelas enam, Jake dari kelas enam dan Chelsea dari kelas dua. Chelsea dan Will—mereka mudah disingkirkan, tetapi Rose harus berhati-hati dengan Jake dan Miranda.

"Miranda Theresia Ferguson, silahkan maju," Kathleen McLaggen—Kapten Tim, berseru dari udara. Miranda mengangguk gugup dan terbang. Miranda adalah Keeper tahun lalu.

Rose mencoba mengalihkan tatapannya ke tribun. Dua tribun tampak disesaki anak-anak, sebagian besar adalah anak-anak Gryffindor dan Anggota Tim dari Slytherin, Ravenclaw dan Hufflepuff. Hugo, Lily, Dominique, James dan Fred tampak melambai dari salah satu tribun, dan Louis melambai dari Tim Ravenclaw-nya, juga Albus dari Tim Slytherin-nya.

Tidak terkecuali Scorpius Malfoy. Sial, anak itu juga ikut menonton! Rose harus agak berusaha hari ini. Rose kembali mengalihkan tatapannya ke lapangan.

Miranda telah menyelamatkan 4 bola. Satu bola lagi, dan ia bisa saja menang. Rose menyilangkan jarinya di dada.

Kathleen berputar berdesing, melempar Quaffle sekuat tenaga ke gawang dan—bola berhasil dijatuhkan. Rose merutuk dalam hati.

Kini giliran Will. Ia hanya menyelamatkan tiga gawang. Rose menghembuskan napas keras. Jantungnya mulai berdegup. Dua lagi—

Kini giliran Jake yang terbang ke udara. Rose agak kurang suka terhadap pemuda itu. Dia sombong dan memandang rendah semua anak. Lihat saja gayanya, seperti superstar. Beberapa penonton ber-'buu' tetapi Jake tetap menyeringai angkuh.

Dan yes! Jake hanya mampu menyelamatkan empat gawang. Rose berseru puas dalam hati. Dia masih bisa menerima kalau Miranda yang terpilih, tapi Jake—aww, ia tak akan menonton pertandingan sampai pemuda itu lulus. Jake turun dari udara dengan marah-marah. Beberapa penonton bersorak gembira.

"Hei, McLaggen! Kau terlalu kencang melempar bola!" serunya marah, dan Kathleen hanya memutar bola mata acuh. Jake digiring keluar dari lapangan.

"Rose Nymphadora Weasley. Kau boleh terbang sekarang," Kathleen dengan tenang memberi komando pada Rose. Rose, sambil berdoa dalam hati, memegang SnowStormnya lebih kencang dan menjejak tanah. Rambut Merah Jahe-nya berkibar halus di belakang.

"AYO ROSE!" Albus, James, dan Dominique berteriak heboh. Rose hanya nyengir, bersiap-siap. Kathleen 20 meter jauhnya.

"Siap, Rose?" seru Kathleen. Rose mengangkat dua jempolnya.

Peluit berbunyi. Rose memegang sapunya erat. Kathleen mulai mendesing, berputar mengelilingi lapangan, hingga sosoknya hanya sekelebat—lalu melempar Quaffle ke Rose dengan kecepatan Pesawat Jet. Rose telah bersiap dan menyepak Quaffle itu. Quaffle terlempar keluar lapangan. Rose bernapas lega.

"Bagus, Rose," puji Kathleen. Ia kembali mengecoh Rose lagi, berkeliling dan berputar-putar, kali ini lebih lama dan lebih cepat (Rose sudah belajar trik ini) dan sekali Kathleen melambung ke atas, lalu menembak Quaffle dari atas.

Antisipasi Rose ketika menangkap Quaffle kurang kuat, tetapi ia berhasil menangkapnya. Rose terdorong keluar sejauh 5 meter. Penonton berseru khawatir.

"Kau oke?" Kathleen mendekat dengan cemas. Rose mengangguk. Perutnya agak neyri sedikit, tetapi ia baik-baik saja.

Rose berhati-hati kali ini. Kathleen telah mengeluarkan Quaffle Pengecoh—berwarna biru, tetapi tidak bisa dibedakan ketika mendesing.

Kathleen menembak Dua Quaffle bersamaan. Rose memicingkan matanya, memandang Quaffle yang terlihat sama, lalu segera mengetahui yang mana Quaffle asli. Cepat-cepat ia mendesing ke gawang kiri, dan menangkap Quaffle.

"Oke. Dua bola lagi, Rose, dan kau bisa menjadi kandidat setelah Seleksi Kedua besok," jelas Kathleen, tersenyum kini. Rose mengangguk mantap.

Bola keempat berhasil ditangkapnya dengan Spektakuler. Penonton berseru kagum. Kemampuan Rose memang dirahasiakan, dan baru terungkap hari ini. Jadi mau tak mau penonton agak takjub oleh kutu buku yang tak biasa ini.

Bola kelima. Kathleen bersiap-siap. Rose juga bersiap-siap. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke tribun, dan mendapat pandangan dukungan dari sana.

Scorpius Malfoy juga sedang memandangnya, menatapnya tajam—kelihatan mencemooh. Dan detik itu juga Rose merasa adrenalinnya memuncak. Ia akan membuktikan kepada Cowok Sialan itu.

"ZZZZZNGGG," Quaffle meluncur ke Rose. Rose agak tersenyum sekarang. Ia agak heran kenapa sebegini mudahnya, tetapi ia tetap meluncur untuk menangkapnya.

Dan menyadari kesalahannya. Itu Quaffle pengecoh. Quaffle yang ada di tangannya berwarna biru. Jadi—

Quaffle asli mendesing melintasi lapangan, 3 detik lagi akan menuju ke gawang.

Rose Weasley meluncur sia-sia dan—

**To be continued**

Dan tubikontinyud. Project RosPius pertama saya. Yippi! Berhasil juga. Semoga fic ini masih layak di review, karena saya membutuhkan banyak saran. Jadi Review, please? Hihi muaaci^^

Chapter selanjutnya.. kita lihat 2 minggu ke depan;) Oh iya, url Delicate Series:


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Boo! Aku kembali lagi. *ting* kali ini.. This is Our Years Chapter 2. Lagi mood-moodnya nulis, nih. Lagi banyak ide. Bahkan aku udah ada rencana mau buat 2 cerita Dramione, 1 JaLy dan fic lain di fandom Percy Jackson. Tapi nuangin ke Microsoft Word itu looh susah X( yah, doain aja semoga fic-fic In-Progressku cepat ditamatkan. Makin banyak review makin cepat tamat eheheeheehehee *dipukulpakepalu* yah, lanjut aja deh ya :D

**Disclaimer: **Still same. You Knew What. JKR's

**This is Our Years © Beatrixmalf**

**Chapter 2: Tak Terduga dan Tak Terpercaya**

**.**

**.**

"Kau benar-benar spektakuler, Weasley."

"Tendanganmu super-duper keren."

"Kau tak terduga, Rose. Golmu.. ahhh." Rata-rata Rose Nymphadora Weasley mendengar itu hampir seharian ini.

Gadis itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya frustasi. Saat ini Makan Malam, dan tubuhnya letih sekali. Di beberapa tempat, tubuhnya masih nyeri karena seleksi tadi.

"Rose, gol-mu benar-benar spektakuler. Super-duper kewren," Dominique bersuara, ketika Rose mendelik padanya.

"Sudah, Dom! Aku benar-benar tolol hari ini. Jika saja aku tak terkecoh Quaffle Pengecoh Brengsek itu, badanku tak akan nyeri begini," keluh Rose. Dia masih mengingat saat seleksi tadi. Ketika ia menyadari kesalahannya, Quaffle sudah hampir menerobos gawang, dan ia akan tersisih.

Mengabaikan akal sehatnya, Rose meluncur secepat yang pernah ia lakukan, dengan kecepatan 700 km/detik—bersalto di udara dan menyepak Quaffle dengan Sabut SnowStorm. Teknik Dad. Menurutnya, teknik itu harus dilakukan pada saat terdesak.

Dan disinilah ia. Walaupun ia segera lulus tes karena teknik penyelamatan yang spektakuler, Rose harus menanggung resiko karena ceroboh. Dada, perut, dan lengannya sakit karena melakukan salto mendadak tadi. Tapi dasar Rose, ia tak akan pergi ke Madam Pomfrey jika belum sekarat.

"Tak ada yang tahu, Rose. Lagipula golmu—"

"Dominique!" Rose memotong jengkel.

Dominique nyengir kuda. Bibirnya yang merah dan rambut pirang tak tercelanya berkilau di bawah Lampu, semakin menonjolkan keeksotisan keturunan Veela-nya.

"Selamat datang di Team, Redsie. Kau harus mempersiapkan Teknik Superkuler seperti tadi dalam pertandingan kita melawan Slytherin nanti," James yang baru datang mengacak rambut Rose gemas, sementara Fred segera duduk di samping Dom.

"Jangan harap aku mau melakukannya lagi, James," dengus Rose.

"Itu keren! Bahkan aku pun mengakuinya," sambar Fred, lalu mengunyah Pizza dengan rakus. Ia menoleh kepada Dominique. "Hei, Dommy, Mademoiselle's Joke Package-nya kurang," tambah Fred.

"Kurang? Bagaimana mungkin? Aku sudah membelikan kalian tujuh buah!" seru Dominique tak percaya. Keluarga Bill memang membeli banyak oleh-oleh untuk keluarga mereka, salah satunya adalah Mademoiselle's Joke Package untuk Fred dan James, Gaun Satin untuk Rose, Headset Modifikasi Sihir untuk Albus, dan _Virtual Pets Made in France _untuk Lily. Sementara Hugo dibelikan sekotak besar biscuit, karena Hugo pecinta biscuit.

"Tujuh itu relatif, Dom," James memutar bola mata.

"Seharusnya sekalian saja kau belikan sepuluh," Fred mengangguk ksetuju. Dominique mendengus. Emmeline dan Wendy baru saja datang, mengelus mukanya.

"Sudah selesai detensinya?" sapa Rose.

"Dari tadi. Kami membersihkan diri dulu dan ketiduran selama 2 jam. Benar-benar melelahkan, Rose. Bayangkan—menumpuk Arsip Perpustakaan! Tanpa Sihir!" Emmeline bercerita heboh, sementara Wendy mengangguk menyetujui.

"Aku tak akan menyentuh sup lagi sesudah ini," keluh Wendy.

"Eh iya, Dom—terima kasih Beauty Cosmetic-nya, paket itu baru saja sampai kemarin."

"Ya, terima kasih juga Parfumnya," kata Emmeline.

"Sama-sama, girls. Eh Rose—ngomong-ngomong Scorpius tadi menontonmu, loh," kata Dominique. Rose hanya mendengus keras.

"Ya, aku tahu. Dan terus-terusan memandangku mencemooh? Aku juga sudah tahu."

Dominique tampak salah tingkah. "Eh—bukan mencemooh, Rose. Tapi lebih ke tatapan _memuja. _Benar, kan, Lily?" Dom berseru kepada Lily yang terpisahkan oleh James dan Hugo.

Lily mengiyakan sementara Fred dan James mendengus.

"Wah, Redsie kecil sudah bisa kasmaran," seru Fred pura-pura kaget.

"Kubilang Daddy Cutie Ron, lho," lanjut James.

"Ugh, aku benci dengan Malfoy Beruban Jelek itu," kata Rose jengkel. "Baru dekat sedikit, langsung seenaknya saja."

"Err—Scorpius tidak jelek, Rose," bantah Wendy takut-takut.

"Yeah, bahkan ia termasuk 3 besar Cowok Idola Hogwarts," gumam Dom.

"Di bawahku!" sergah James tak terima.

"Dan di bawahku!" tambah Fred tak terima.

"Aku tak peduli. Aku tak melihatnya sebagai seorang Pemuda Tampan bla-bla-bla. Yang kutahu, ia selalu menganggapku rendah," dengus Rose.

Dan disertai mood Rose yang sudah rusak, maka pembicaraan tentang Scorpius langsung dihentikan.

oOo

Rose baru saja akan berbaring dalam selimut wolnya yang hangat ketika ia teringat sesuatu. Perkamennya tertinggal di Kantor Professor Gordon, di Lantai Bawah Tanah.

Rose yang selalu bertindak terburu-buru segera melangkah keluar dari Lukisan Nona Gemuk, menuju Tangga Putar dan segera saja sampai di Ruang Bawah Tanah. Gadis itu sama sekali tak mengingat larangan melintasi Ruang Bawah Tanah lewat jam 10 malam.

Rose melangkah cepat melintasi Koridor yang dingin dan temaram, hanya dihiasi oleh beberapa obor saja. Ia cepat-cepat melangkah ke Pintu yang berada 4 meter di depannya, dan mengetuk. Tak ada jawaban. Mengetuk lagi.

Professor Gordon membuka pintu sambil menodongkan anak panah.

"Ms. Weasley!" serunya, setengah kaget-setengah lega.

"Maaf Professor Gordon, tetapi perkamenku tertinggal di kantor anda. Aku sudah menulis 3 meter esai Transfigurasi dan 2 meter esai Ramuan, jadi.."

"Ms. Weasley, aku menghargai akan kedisiplinanmu terhadap tugas. Tapi sadarkah kau, pukul berapa ini?" Professor Gordon bertanya tajam. Rose menunduk.

"Err—10 lewat 15 menit, Professor."

"Kau ingat tentang larangan Kepala Sekolah?"

"T—tidak, Professor."

"Ms. Weasley, aku tidak segan-segan menghukum anak yang berani menyepelekan peringatan McGonagall, sekalipun kau harus melanggar peringatannya karena sesuatu yang penting. Larangan itu serius. Jadi jangan seperti ini lagi, oke?"

"Baik, Professor."

"Ini perkamenmu—aku akan mengawasimu sampai persimpangan koridor berikutnya. Segera naik lewat tangga, jangan kemana-mana lagi! Ingat, itu," pesan Professor Gordon, dan Rose meninggalkannya tergesa-gesa seraya berterima kasih.

Rose baru saja menjejak tangga kedua ketika sebuah suara berkeresak dari balik koridor yang sudah dilewatinya tadi. Rose menegang. Hilang sudah kepuasannya mendapatkan perkamennya kembali.

Dengan kaki gemetar hebat, Rose bimbang. Jika ia memaksa naik lewat tangga, makhluk-tak-tahu-apa itu pasti melihatnya dan akan mengejarnya. Pikiran buruk mulai menghantui.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan membekapnya, menariknya ke dalam Ruangan tersembunyi. Rose berteriak sekuat tenaga.

"Ssssh—Idiot. Ini aku, Scorpius Malfoy," bisik Sang Pembekap. Detak jantung Rose yang tadi berpacu segera berkurang.

"Malfoy— " gumamnya lega. Namun Scorpius hanya memberi kode untuk diam dan mengintip dari balik lubang pintu Ruangan Tersembunyi itu.

Rose beringsut melangkah, ikut mengintip dari lubang yang lain.

Apa yang dilihatnya membuatnya serasa mati membeku.

Seekor makhluk seukuran 4 meter, berlendir, tinggi, besar dan memiliki sayap yang mencuat dari punggungnya berjalan lambat-lambat menjauh dari pintu itu. Matanya hanya dihiaskan oleh setitik pupil dan urat mata yang menonjol keluar. Rambutnya putih, dan cakarnya yang tajam menimbulkan bunyi gemeresak. Makhluk itu kelihatan seperti campuran Troll, Kelelawar Monster dan Banshee.

Setelah merasa aman, Rose menggelesor lega.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" Scorpius berbisik padanya. Rose mengangguk lemah.

"Dengarkan aku, Weasley. Jalanlah menggunakan lorong ini—tersembunyi, dan nanti ada pintu berwarna coklat muda di sisi kiri, naiklah—ada tangga, dan ketika kau menjumpai ada jendela, bukalah. Nanti kau akan tiba langsung di lantai tiga. Jangan bertindak idiot seperti ini lagi—jika aku kebetulan tak lewat sini, kau pasti sudah mati. Mengerti?"

Rose mengangguk, detak jantungnya belum normal.

"I—ini ruangan apa?" tanyanya parau.

"Lorong Rahasia. Kuciptakan bersama Albus dan Dave. Dan itu tak penting, yang penting—" perkataan Score terpotong.

"Bagaimana kau menemukan aku?"

"Dengar, gadis tolol. Jika aku tidak menyelundup ke dapur dan mendengar suaramu, kau pasti tak akan selamat. Jadi tak usah banyak tanya lagi. Lorong bawah tanah sedang dihinggapi bahaya, Wealey, dank au sebaiknya jauh-jauh. Jadi pergilah."

"Dan—bagaimana.. bagaimana denganmu?"

Pandangan frustasi Scorpius melunak. "Aku tak akan kenapa-kenapa. Ada pintu lain di ujung lorong ini, dan mengarah langsung ke Slytherin Common Room. Pergi, sekarang."

Maka tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Rose bangkit dengan limbung, ditangkap Scorpius dan berjalan tersaruk-saruk sesuai instruksinya. Sebelum membuka pintu, ia menoleh.

"T—terima kasih…Malfoy," bisiknya. Lalu meskipun dalam gelap, Rose dapat melihat Scorpius itu tersenyum.

Rose segera berlari—mengikuti petunjuk Scorpius dan menerobos Lukisan Nona Gemuk sambil terengah-engah.

Saat mencapai Pintu Kamarnya, setetes air mata jatuh dari matanya. Bukan kesedihan dan ketalitan—tapi lebih karena lega.

"Rose! Demi Merlin, ada apa denganmu?" Dominique dengan tampang mengantuk bangkit dengan panik, menghampiri Rose. Emma dan Wendy terbangun, juga terkejut.

"Kalian—kalian tak akan percaya..," bisik Rose lemah. Mungkin ada baiknya ia menyembunyikan soal ini terlebih dahulu.

oOo

Rose terbangun dengan keadaan fisik dan mental yang parah paginya. Kedua matanya merah dan membengkak, karena dipaksa terbuka hingga jam tiga pagi, dan suhu tubuhnya hangat. Rose masih merasakan nyeri di beberapa tempat di tubuhnya, dan ditambah lagi rasa sakit yang menusuk-nusuk di bagian kepalanya.

Jadi bisa dibilang penampilan Rose hampir tidak dapat dibedakan dengan Nenek Sihir.

"Rose!" Wendy terbelalak memandang tampilan dirinya. "Ya ampun, Rose! Kau terlihat parah sekali. Apa sebaiknya aku mengantarmu ke Madam Pomfrey?" tanya Wendy cemas.

Emma dan Dominique yang baru saja turun dari tempat tidurnya juga bergantian melotot ke arah Rose penuh horror.

"Wendy benar, Rose. Kau tidak bisa mencerna pelajaran jika keadaanmu seperti ini," bujuk Dominique lembut. Rose menggeleng frustasi.

"Tidak, aku harus. Pelajaran hari ini penting semua, Dominique—di tambah lagi aku baru saja mengambil Arithmancy dan Astronomi. Dan kedua-duanya jadwalnya hari ini," bantah Rose kesal. Ia agak badmood hari ini, tampaknya.

"Baiklah. Jika kau pingsan di Pelajaran Transfigurasi nanti, jangan salahkan kami, ya?" dengus Emma sebal terhadap kekeraskepalaan Rose.

oOo

Pelajaran Transfigurasi hari ini tidak semenyenangkan biasanya. Mungkin sebagian besar karena mood Rose yang buruk, belum lagi kondisi fisiknya. Ditambah lagi, mereka digabung oleh Anak-Anak Slytherin, yang selalu ricuh dimanapun mereka berada.

"Ms. Weasley? Ms. Weasley?" McGonagall mengacungkan tangannya di depan muka Rose yang sedang melamun, memikirkan kejadian tadi malam dan empuknya tempat tidur.

"E—eh, saya, Professor?" Rose tergagap membetulkan posisi duduknya.

"Apa kau sedang tidak fit untuk mengikuti pelajaranku, Weasley? Kalau ya, aku tidak segan-segan mengizinkanmu ke Rumah Sakit, daripada kau hanya melamun di kelasku," McGonagall tersenyum tipis, membuat Rose merona merah padam.

"T—tapi, Prof.."

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Kau harus menjaga stamina tubuh, Weasley. Nah sekarang—siapa yang ingin mengantar Ms. Weasley ke Rumah Sakit?" McGonagall bertanya tegas.

Dominique dan Albus sudah akan mengacungkan tangannya, tetapi tangan pucat milik Scorpius sudah terangkat cepat ke udara.

"Mr—Mr Malfoy?" Tanya McGonagall ragu.

"Tenang saja, Professor, Weasley aman dalam pengawasanku," katanya kalem, mengabaikan tatapan terkejut (dari sebagian besar murid) dan kecewa(dari penggemar Scorpius) dari Murid-Murid Transfigurasi.

Rose berdiri tanpa minat, segera berpamitan dan berjalan cepat-cepat—meninggalkan Scorpius di belakangnya. Ke Rumah Sakit saja ia enggan, apalagi pergi bersama Cowok Ubanan!

"Hei, Weasley! Tunggu," seru Scorpius, menjejeri langkah Rose dan memegang bahunya. Rose tersentak dan melotot.

"Ada apa sih, Malfoy?"

Scorpius menyeringai. "Kau begadang karena sibuk memikirkan makhluk apa tadi malam? Ah, atau kau gelisah—takut makhluk itu menghantui mimpimu?"

Rose mengunci mulutnya. Ucapan Scorpius 99 % benar, kecuali tentang begadang—ia sempat tidur dua jam, kok!

"Sudah belajar Legilimens, rupanya?" komentar Rose sinis. Rumah Sakit masih jauh, dan Rose mempercepat langkahnya karena dunia mulai berputar.

"Dengar, Rose—kau harus melupakan kejadian tadi malam, mau tidak mau. Biarlah hal tersebut tidak menjadi urusan kita—dan jangan beritahu siapa-siapa."

"Atas hak apa kau mengatur-aturku? Seperti kau tidak memberitahu teman-temanmu saja," balas Rose ketus.

"Aku tidak memberitahu Albus, atau yang lannya," kata Scorpius tenang. "Hakku atau bukan, Rose, aku hanya tidak ingin kau mengambil resiko kelewat besar hanya ingin memuaskan keingintahuanmu saja."

Rose baru akan membalas perkataannya ketika tiba-tiba dunia mengabur. Ia limbung—dan jatuh ke pelukan Scorpius.

"Le—lepaskan ak—aku!" seru Rose panik, berusaha memberontak tapi tidak bisa. Pusing telah menguasai seluruh otaknya. Scorpius tersenyum licik.

"Jangan terlalu sombong, Rose Weasley. Kau dalam pengawasanku."

Rose pasrah. "Baiklah, terserah kau. Dan mengapa kau tidak memberitahu Al?"

"Kalian—keluarga kalian, memiliki kecenderungan berbuat sesuatu yang berani, tapi bodoh. Membahayakan jiwa. Weasley dan Potter," Scorpius agak mendengus. "Sudah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pahlawan dalam darah mereka. Memiliki hasrat ingin tahu dan menyelamatkan dunia. Tak terkecuali Al. Meskipun ia di Slytherin, darah Potter dan Weasley ada dalam dirinya. Dan sekali saja kuberitahu, ia akan langsung memutuskan untuk mencari tahu. Mencoba menyelamatkan. Lalu membahayakan nyawanya sendiri. Tak jauh berbeda dengan kau," jelas Scorpius.

"Aku tak tahu kau sebegitu melankonlisnya," Rose bergumam sinis, dan syukurlah—mereka sudah sampai di Rumah Sakit. Julia Pomfrey—Anak Poppy Pomfrey segera menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Ada apa dengan Rose, Mr. Malfoy?" tanyanya cemas.

"Sepertinya—hanya kurang tidur dan lelah yang berlebihan, Madam. Sebaiknya kau tanyakan langsung padanya," kata Scorpius menyebalkan, dan Rose segera menepis tangan Scorpius yang masih membantunya berdiri dan berjalan tertatih-tatih bersama Madam Pomfrey.

"Tidak, Madam. Sebenarnya aku baik-baik saja—hanya kurang fit," jelas Rose cepat-cepat. Madam Pomfrey tersenyum geli.

"Ah, kurang fit, begitu? Berdasarkan prediksiku, kurang fit sepertimu bisa memakan waktu penyembuhan selama dua hari, Sayang," guraunya. Rose membelalak panik.

"What? Dua hari? No way, Madam Pomfrey. Dua hari adalah waktu yang berharga," geleng Rose cepat-cepat. Scorpius hanya menatapnya geli sekaligus jengkel.

"Kau kekanakan, Weasley," komentarnya.

"Tutup mulut, Uban," desis Rose.

"Sudah, sudah," lerai Madam Pomfrey. "Tidak bisa, Rose. Kau harus beristirahat total selama dua hari. Hanya dua hari saja! Dan kau boleh pulang setelah itu. Nanti aku akan mengizinkanmu belajar, Sayang, tenang saja," kata Madam Pomfrey lembut. Ia mengaduk teh herbal yang tadi dibuatnya dan meminumkan Rose.

"Baiklah—oke," gumam Rose pasrah. "Tetapi aku bisa beristirahat di kamarku saja, kan?" Tanya Rose. Madam Pomfrey agak salah tingkah.

"Eh, aku takut tidak bisa, Sayang—"

Rose terperanjat. Ia masih trauma akan makhluk yang keluar jam sepuluh malam itu! Ia tak mau berjumpa lagi dengannya.

"Tidak, Madam. Tolong—tolong. Aku tak mau, aku tak suka menginap di tempat asing! Please Madam—izinkan aku beristirahat di kamar saja," Rose berseru panik. Scorpius kembali menatapnya, tajam sekarang.

"Rose, kau kan tahu aku selalu tidur tepat di samping Rumah Sakit. Jadi kalau ada apa-apa, tinggal bilang aku saja. Dan mengingat perawatan di kamarmu minim—aku rasa waktu penyembuhannya akan lebih lama," jelas Madam Pomfrey.

Rose terbaring lemas. "Berapa? Berapa lama?"

"Aku takut penyembuhan menjadi empat hari."

Pupus sudah harapan Rose. Rose memandang Scorpius yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak terbaca. "Baiklah, aku menginap saja," putusnya dengan tercekat.

"Oke, bagus, Sayang. Tenang saja—tak ada apa-apa disini. Mr. Malfoy, kau boleh kembali," kata Madam Pomfrey. Dan Rose merasakan kepalanya mulai memberat—efek Ramuan Tidur kembali bekerja.

Dan dengar belaian terakhir tangan Madam Pomfrey, Rose benar-benar sudah terjatuh dalam kegelapan.

oOo

Rose terbangun dengan kaget. Badannya segera limbung karena dipaksa bangun di bawah tekanan Ramuan Tidur. Rumah Sakit gelap gulita sekarang—penerangan hanya bersumber dari tiga jendela yang tak tertutup gorden. Pintu Rumah Sakit tertutup, meskipun Rose yakin tidak terkunci. Rose kembali waspada.

Ia kembali mendengar suara gertakan dan dengusan.

Rose dengan panik cepat-cepat berdiri. Tapi tak bisa—Ramuan Tidur masih berefek dalam pemulihan tubuhnya.

"Butuh bantuanku?" suara yang familier berbisik di belakangnya. Rose menoleh dengan cepat. Scorpius Weasley berdiri dalam keremangan, rambut platinumnya bercahaya.

"Malfoy!" gumam Rose, setengah heran—setengah jengkel, sekaligus setengah lega. "  
>Apa tepatnya yang kau lakukan disini?"<p>

"Well, kau butuh bantuanku atau tidak? Makhluk itu sebentar lagi akan menuju kemari," kata Scorpius santai, memainkan tongkat di tangannya.

Rose kembali tercekat. Detak jantungnya kembali berdenyut kencang. "Ya, please. Ayo kita sembunyi," katanya. Rose sebenarnya agak tidak rela, mengapa si Pirang ini selalu bertindak ala ksatria sih?

Scorpius mengulurkan tangannya. Rose menatap tangan itu ragu. "Mau atau tidak?"

Maka tak ada pilihan lain. Rose meraih tangan Scorpius, menggenggamnya dengan kuat. Dan tentu saja, langsung limbung. Scorpius dengan cepat segera memeluk bahunya. Rose merutuk dalam hati. Dua kali. Cukup dua kali.

Mereka bersembunyi di balik sekat yang tersembunyi di belakang salah satu tempat tidur Rumah Sakit. Sekat itu hanya bisa ditempati oleh dua orang.

"Jadi," bisik Rose.

"Ya, jadi," Scorpius menyetujui.

"Kau menyelamatkan hidupku dua kali?" gumam Rose sinis, menyibakkan rambutnya yang terurai berantakan sampai ke pinggang.

"Mungkin. Dan belum tentu bisa menyelamatkan untuk yang ketiga kalinya," Scorpius menyeringai, membuat dirinya agak terlihat menyeramkan.

"Oh, itu sudah cukup untuk semua ini. Dan apa tepatnya yang kau lakukan disini?" desis Rose. Scorpius dengan santai menyentuh rambut Rose yang memang menggelitik lengannya—panjang dan lebat, dan segera ditepis.

"Jadi. Aku melihatmu sangat panik saat diberitahu kau harus menginap tadi siang," Rose segera menyangkal, dan Scorpius menyuruhnya diam. "Dan aku segera mengatur rencana. Tidak mungkin Madam Pomfrey itu bisa menyelamatkanmu—kau terlalu panik untuk berpikir cepat, khas Ayahmu. Jadi sehabis Makan Malam, aku langsung menuju kesini, dan tidur di bawah kasurmu. Tak buruk kan? Dan benar saja. Kau terbangun karena makh—"

Pintu Rumah Sakit menjeblak terbuka. Rose segera terlompat, dan Scorpius juga ikut tersentak dengan kaget. Suara dengusan dan gemeretak itu kembali terdengar.

Rose membeku tak bergerak. Tanpa sadar sebelah tangannya mengenggam lengan Scorpius kuat, membuat cowok itu meringis tertahan. Suara dengusan itu semakin dekat.

Rose bisa melihat siluetnya sekarang. Tinggi besar—berlendir, dan dari jarak sedekat ini, ia bisa menangkap kata-kata Latin yang diucapkan makhluk itu. Ini campuran Bahasa Yunani dan Latin kuno. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat sekarang, dan Score langsung menggengam tangannya.

Mungkin makhluk itu memang menyeramkan, tetapi ia bodoh. Setelah melihat tak ada yang menarik, makhluk itu segera berlalu, meninggalkan Rose dan Scorpius yang tegang. Dua meter lagi, dan mungkin makhluk itu bisa mencium keberadaan mereka.

Pintu Rumah Sakit kembali menjeblak tertutup.

oOo

Rose memasuki Aula Besar, dan segera disambut dengan meriah oleh Meja Gryffindor.

"REDSIE!" seru James dan Fred identik, melemparkannya dengan buah cherry. Rose hanya menepis dengan keahlian seorang Keeper, dan tersenyum lemah kepada mereka.

"Hey, guys," gumamnya. Rose memang baru saja diizinkan keluar dari Rumah Sakit, dan kondisinya sudah membaik, meskipun Madam Pomfrey memberinya vitamin yang harus diminum setiap hari.

"Wow, Rose. Kau memotong rambutmu?" Emma bertanya takjub.

Ya, gadis itu memang memotong rambut merah kunyitnya yang indah, menjadi seketiak sekarang. Poninya yang tadinya selalu dibelah tengah karena sudah menutupi seluruh wajahnya, sekarang juga sudah dipotong sealis mata, dan di atas kepalanya bertengger bando putih tipis.

"Yeah," jawab Rose cuek, mengambil tar apel yang menggiurkan.

"Hm, tampaknya ada suatu hal yang tidak kami ketahui," goda Emma, bertukar pandang penuh arti dengan Wendy dan Dom.

"Atau.. kau merubah penampilanmu untuk menarik hati Peter Creevey yang baru saja pulang dari Belgia?" Tanya Wendy polos.

Rose menimpuk kepala Wendy dengan Kitab Mantra Standarnya. "Kau gila, ya? Ia membuatku mual, kau tahu. Baru saja masuk sudah—o,oh," Rose tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, karena Peter—sungguh panjang umur—melangkah ringan mendekati meja mereka.

"Oh, hai Lovely Rose," katanya, senyum cemerlang nan memuakkan terpasang di wajahnya. Peter berasal dari Asrama Ravenclaw—anak Dennis Creevey, dan ia berada satu kelas di atas Rose. "Kudengar kau baru saja sembuh dari penyakit, iyakah?"

"Yeah," jawab Rose singkat, memotong-motong tarnya dengan ganas. Fred dan James bahkan mengunci mulutnya, dan Dominique serta Emma menahan tawanya.

"Nah—kulihat kau berdandan sangat cantik hari ini, apa karena kau antusias menunggu kedatanganku?" tanya Peter, mengabaikan tatapan Rose yang membunuh, dengan percaya diri ia merapikan jasnya penuh gaya, sehingga Emma dan Dominique terpaksa melongokkan kepala ke bawah kolong meja karena tak bisa menahan tawa.

"APA? Tidak!" bantah Rose kesal. "Creevey, kumohon. Ada baiknya kau kembali ke kursimu, please. Aku sedang makan."

"Ah, aku masih memahami akan sikap malumu yang benar-benar elegan, Rose. Itu benar-benar dramatis. Jadi—baiklah, terimalah coklat ini—Coklat Belgia, membuatmu merasa lebih baik," kata Peter akhirnya, dan Rose cepat-cepat meraih coklat itu—agar Peter cepat pergi.

Tapi tangannya tertahan, dan Peter mencium tangannya! Setelah itu cowo tak tahu diri itu melenggang ringan meninggalkan Rose yang tampak terguncang.

Setelah senyap sesaat, Dominique, Emma, Wendy, James, dan Fred meledak tertawa penuh kehebohan.

"Astaga, bagaimana mungkin Si Dungu Creevey itu mensalah-artikan tatapanku yang jelas-jelas jijik padanya?" gumam Rose penuh horror. Ia tak bersemangat memakan Tar Apel itu lagi. Peter benar-benar mimpi buruk.

"Oh, Queen Rose!" Fred cepat-cepat meraih pinggang Rose dan mencubit-cubit pipinya. "Queen Rose! Maukah kau menjadi istriku?"

"Tidak, Lovely Beauty Awful Rosie!" James melangkah ke sisi Rose yang lainnya, mendorong Emma, "Kumohon Yang Mulia Tercinta! Pilih aku saja, please-please-please."

Rose membenamkan wajahnya yang penuh horror ke mejanya, sementara saudara-saudaranya tertawa heboh.

Ia tak menyadari sebuah mata berwarna keperakan menatap tajam dirinya.

oOo

**Astaga~ udah chapter 2! *lonjaklonjak* /pak. Ganyangka. Tadinya aku cuman berkiprah di bidang Dramione (ea), tetapi sekarang malah menjadi Rospiusshipper:') nah, mungkin chapter yang ini masih layak di review? Ripiu please. Big thanks bagi yang udah mereview, aku akan balas di PM. Terimakasih, mau review lagi? :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is Our Years © Beatrixmalf**

**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

**Chapter 3: Mencari Tahu.**

**A/N: First of all, maaf bagi kalian yang mungkin menyadari di fic ini, Louis—adik Dominique, aku buat menjadi kakaknya. Dan aku memang sengaja. Soalnya.. agak janggal saja kalau Lou kakak, hehehe:D dan Louis disini terpaut dua tahun sama Dom, semoga hal itu gak mengganggu yaa. Ini juga fic yang kupublish abis HIATUS, dan sebenernya aku nyelesain fic ini Bulan Februari m(_ _)m jadi tulisannya belom berubah. Harap dimaklumi *sembah sujud*  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**Lanjut?  
><strong>

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Rose setengah menyimak pelajaran Professor Longbottom. Pikirannya masih melayang-layang pada kejadian tiga hari yang lalu, saat makhluk aneh itu menerobos ke Rumah Sakit. Andai saja Scorpius tidak disana waktu itu, mungkin Rose sudah dicerna dalam perutnya kini.

Dan yang lebih buruk dari itu—Rose harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ia berhutang budi kepada Scorpius tiga kali! Pertama, yang di Perhentian Thestral itu—jaketnya tak mau dikembalikan. Kedua, Score menyelamatkannya di Lorong Bawah Tanah dan yang ketiga, Score menyelamatkannya lagi di Rumah Sakit. Benar-benar mengganggu.

"Apa definisi Wolfsbane, Ms. Weasley?" suara Neville memanggilnya—Rose sudah terdoktrin untuk memanggil Professor Longbottom seperti itu.

Rose tergagap. Untunglah, dia sudah mempelajari tentang hal itu sebelum-sebelum ini.

"Wolfsbane adalah tanaman berkhasiat yang terkenal di Dunia Sihir. Tanaman tersebut bisa menetralkan keliaran Manusia Serigala—Werewolf dan bisa menjadi pencegah Cacar Naga. Wolfsbane dapat ditemukan di Daerah Hutan Heterogen," Rose menjelaskan agak cepat.

"Lima poin untuk Gryffindor. Walaupun kau dapat menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan dariku, Ms. Weasley—aku harap kau tidak membuang-buang waktumu untuk melamun di kelasku, kecuali melamun untuk berpikir Herbologi," tegur Professor Longbottom tegas dan muka Rose memerah malu.

Maka Rose berusaha mengesampingkan pikirannya tentang Monster itu dan kembali menekuni pelajaran Neville.

oOo

Lembayung sudah semakin pekat sekarang—Bulan telah mengintip dari balik awan kelabu pudar, malam menjelang. Seorang gadis menelusurkan jemarinya ke buku-buku tebal yang duduk manis di rak buku.

Rose Weasley menarik salah satu buku dan membuka sinopsisnya. 1001 Monster dalam Dunia Sihir—Temukan dan Kenali.

Ia sudah mencari informasi tentang Monster yang meneror Hogwarts di buku-buku yang menurutnya bisa dijadikan sumber. Ia sudah membaca lebih dari lima buku yang menurutnya akurat, dan hasilnya nihil.

"Sudah kubilang jangan mencari tahu tentang makhluk itu," suara yang familier bergumam dingin di sebelahnya. Rose menoleh setengah kaget.

"Apa urusanmu?" Rose bertanya acuh, mengambil buku itu dan melenggang melewati Scorpius yang bersandar ke bagian Rak Ramuan.

"Tidak ada sebetulnya," Scorpius balas menjawab dengan tenang, mengekori Rose sampai ia duduk di tempatnya. Rose menyingkap poni barunya dengan jengkel.

"Kalau kau tidak sedang ada kerjaan, tolonglah carilah kegiatan yang bermanfaat. Jangan menggangguku," desis Rose sengit. Scorpius memutar bola mata.

"Aku akan terus mengganggumu sampai kau mengembalikan buku itu dan menyerah," kata Scorpius riang, membuat pola-pola tak beraturan dengan tongkatnya. Rose menghembuskan napas. Yah, ia harus mencoba dulu.

Rose tidak jadi membaca, karena siluet tubuh seseorang menghalangi cahaya. Ia mendongak dengan sebal.

Dan menjumpai Albus.

"Hai, kalian. Melewatkan waktu bersama? Ternyata selama ini kau membohongiku, Score. Kaupikir aku tidak tahu kau selalu mengendap-ngendap dan berkata bahwa kau memiliki banyak urusan?" desis Albus sengit. Scorpius berjengit.

"Aku memang sedang banyak urusan, Al," gumam Scorpius.

"Untuk apa? Backstreet dengan Rose? Kau kan tahu aku tidak pernah melarang kalian berhubungan," Albus menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Rose mendengus.

"Jangan salah paham dulu, sepupu. Sepertinya.. ah—sahabatmu yang satu ini menyembunyikan sesuatu," Rose berkata cerdas, memperingatkan.

"Menyembunyikan apa?" Albus bertanya penasaran. Rose tersenyum simpul. Saatnya Balas Dendam! Scorpius memucat. Ia menatap Rose dan memberikan isyarat, namun Rose sudah mengibaskan rambutnya berbahaya.

"Silahkan duduk, Al. Aku akan menceritakannya," Rose tersenyum manis.

oOo

"Cerdas sekali, Weasley. Memberitahunya tidak menyelesaikan masalah," geram Scorpius, berkata kepada Rose yang memeluk buku-bukunya dan berlari-lari kecil di sampingnya.

"Yah—mungkin ada untungnya. Dan Al kan sepupu tercintaku, aku wajib memberitahunya, iya kan Al?" Rose bertanya riang kepada Al yang berjalan di sebelahnya. Al berjalan tenang, masih agak marah kepada Score.

"Meskipun sepupu tercinta adalah _perumpamaan menjijikan, _aku membenarkan kata-kata Rose untuk memberitahuku, Score. Tak ada untungnya tidak memberitahuku."

"Dan tak ada untungnya memberitahumu juga," Scorpius berkata sebal.

"Stop, oke? Kalian Slytherin yang menyebalkan. Lebih baik kita kesampingkan dulu masalah ini, dan Al—aku akan sangat menghargaimu jika kau ingin mencaritahu makhluk apa itu—karena Malfoy sama sekali tak membantu. Sampai jumpa di Pertandingan lusa," Rose mengedip kepada mereka, dan berlari ke Aula Besar untuk makan malam.

"Aku harus mencari tahu," Albus bergumam pelan.

"Ya, jelas-jelas kau akan mencari tahu," dengus Scorpius, berkata putus asa.

oOo

Seperti biasa, Meja Gryffindor terasa paling ricuh karena Fred dan James baru saja menemukan lelucon baru. Lily dan Hugo belum datang, sepertinya mereka sedang pergi ke Dapur—meminta Teh Herbal untuk Bahan Ramuan. Rose sibuk berargumentasi dengan Dominique, satu-satunya sahabat yang mengetahui tentang makhluk aneh itu, tentu saja dengan suara pelan.

Incestor Gordon berjalan panik mendekati Professor McGonagall yang tengah menyantap kalkunnya. Professor Gordon mendekat untuk memberitahukan sesuatu, dan setelah saling berbisik, McGonagall berdiri—dengan muka agak terguncang dan serius.

"Untuk semua anak, ini perintah darurat. Seluruh anak yang sedang menyantap hidangan penutup silahkan pergi ke Asrama kalian maisng-masing, hidangan penutup yang lain akan dikirimkan masing-masing ke Asrama kalian, dan jangan keluar dari Asrama sebelum ada perintah dariku," McGonagall berkata singkat dan resah, membuat bisikan penasaran dan cemas bergulir di tengah-tengah Aula Besar. Rose merinding, merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

Meja Ravenclaw diperintahkan untuk berjalan dahulu, sehabis itu baru Gryffindor. Rose berjalan dalam diam, bergandengan tangan dengan Dominique.

Saat mereka tengah berjalan di Tangga Sihir, sebuah suara bergaung di sepanjang Kastil.

"Kalian semua diperintahkan untuk tidak keluar Asrama sampai pagi menjelang. Ingat: tidak boleh ada yang meninggalkan Asrama, untuk hal penting sekalipun. Hidangan penutup akan disampaikan, dan di atas jam 9 semua siswa sudah harus tidur. Aku tidak menolerir adanya pelanggaran, karena taruhannya nyawa. Bagi kakak-beradik Weasley dan Potter, aku memerintahkan kalian untuk datang ke kantorku. Terima kasih," suara Professor McGonagall dikeraskan secara sihir, terdengar menyeramkan.

Rose, Dominique, Fred, dan James berpandangan cemas tanpa suara. Pikiran mereka semua sama: _salah satu keluarga kita sedang berada dalam masalah_.

oOo

Rose memandang tubuh Lily yang terbujur kaku di salah satu Tempat Tidur Rumah Sakit. Dadanya masih menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan, tetapi sekujur tubuhnya tampak seperti tersiram air keras—bengkak disana-sini, memerah, padahal menurut Madam Pomfrey itupun juga sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Bibir Lily ungu, rambutnya berwarna abu-abu di berbagai tempat, dan matanya setengah terbuka—putih. Keadaan Hugo tak jauh berbeda. Walaupun lukanya jauh lebih ringan daripada Lily, ia juga terbujur kaku dan lengannya meleleh—dalam konteks sebenarnya, dan Madam Pomfrey harus mengusapkan salep pada lengan itu sepuluh menit sekali.

Albus, James, Rose, Fred, Dominique dan Louis duduk di salah satu tempat tidur di sisi Hugo dan Lily, sementara McGonagall, Gordon, Neville, Madam Pomfrey dan Flitwick duduk di sisi lainnya.

"Aku sudah menelepon Harry, Albus, dan mereka sedang menuju kesini. Jangan khawatir. Lily sudah lebih baik dari yang tadi," jelas Professor McGonagall, jelas-jelas menenangkan Albus yang gelisah.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Lily?" James bertanya agak tercekik.

Professor McGonagall sekilas menatap James, mata kucingnya bersinar.

"Monster itu memperluas Daerah Teritorialnya. Meskipun Adikmu dan Hugo Weasley tidak melanggar laranganku untuk pergi ke Ruang Bawah Tanah—" McGonagall menarik napas. "Mereka tetap berada dalam tempat yang salah pada waktu yang salah. Monster itu berkeliaran di Lantai Satu—dan Lily juga Hugo baru saja kembali dari Dapur."

"Lily berada di depan, sehingga lukanya lebih parah dibandingkan Hugo. Aku menduga anak itu terkena lendir Monster itu, sehingga keadaannya parah seperti ini. Beruntung Professor Sinistra dan Professor Gordon baru saja kembali dari Ruang Bawah Tanah, kalau tidak.. aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi."

Mereka terdiam. "Apa kau sempat melihatnya, Professor?" Rose, tanpa sadar telah bertanya begitu. Professor McGonagall tampak kaget.

"Yah—mereka hanya bisa melihat sekelebatan, Monster itu bergerak dalam kecepatan yang luar biasa," jelas McGonagall pelan. "Seharusnya Harry dan Ron sudah datang.."

Pintu Rumah Sakit menjeblak terbuka. Ginny Potter dan Harry Potter tampak berlari-lari panik menuju salah satu tempat tidur yang dipadati oleh Keluarga Weasley dan Potter.

"Lily.." Ginny berdiri di samping tempat tidur, matanya berkaca-kaca melihat keadaan Lily, yang tampak mungil dalam luka-lukanya. Harry, sebaliknya, tanpa berkata apa-apa—mendekati ujung tempat tidur dan mengelus rambut Lily.

"Mana Daddy, Uncle Harry?" Rose bertanya pelan. Harry menoleh padanya.

"Sebentar lagi mereka datang, Rose," katanya lembut. Rose mengangguk lemah. Ia agak kasihan kepada Hugo, sebetulnya. Adiknya itu kelewat polos dan lemah, tetapi Hugo baik hati.

Beberapa menit kemudian Pintu Rumah Sakit kembali terbuka. Hermione Weasley dan Ron Weasley tampak tergopoh-gopoh mendekati Rose.

"Mana Hugo?" Ron bertanya parau. Ayahnya jauh lebih frustasi daripada Ibunya. Hermione hanya menatap Rose dan Hugo khawatir, memeriksa badan Hugo di berbagai tempat lalu memeriksa Rose juga.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Mom," Rose melepaskan tangan Hermione pelan. Hermione tersenyum lega, lalu memeluknya.

"Syukurlah, Rose. Professor McGonagall, apa Hugo bisa kami bawa pulang hari ini?"

"Aku tak tahu, Hermione. Sebaiknya Lily dan Hugo tetap ditempatkan disini, agar pengobatannya dapat dilakukan semaksimal mungkin. Tetapi dengan potensi adanya Monster.."

"Aku akan membawa Hugo pulang," potong Ron cepat.

"Tidak," Hermione dan Harry berkata bersamaan.

"Dengar Ron—Bagaimana kalau kita yang menginap saja? Kau tidak apa-apa kan cuti selama beberapa hari? Hal tersebut lebih efisien dilakukan," saran Harry. Hermione mengiyakan, sementara Ginny menatap mereka, ragu-ragu.

"Err—baiklah," jawab Ron, sekenanya.

"Aku ikut menginap," Rose dan Al berkata bersamaan, membuat kedua orangtua mereka menatapnya dengan terkejut.

"Tidak, tidak. Kau harus menginap di Asrama," Ginny berkata galak.

"Kau juga, Rose. Lebih aman disana," Hermione berkata tajam.

Jadilah malam itu, Para Weasley dan Potter kembali ke Asrama mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

Rose menekuk wajahnya frustasi. Seharusnya hari ini ia bertanding Quidditch melawan Slytherin. Dan hei, apa yang terjadi? Akibat Monster Busuk Sialan itu, semua kegiatan luar ruangan dihentikan. Murid harus kembali ke Asrama sebelum pukul 20.00.

Rose jadi kehilangan kesempatan untuk membalaskan dendamnya pada Scorpius!

Tepukan itu mengagetkan Rose yang sedang berkonsentrasi.

"Al!" Rose menghembuskan napas lega-setengah kesal. "Jangan mengagetkanku."

Al menyeringai. Di sebelahnya, Scorpius berdiri tanpa ekspresi.

"Sorry. Apa yang sedang kau kerjakan disini?" Albus menarik kursi di sampingnya dan duduk. Rose buru-buru menyingkirkan buku-bukunya, tetapi ditahan Scorpius.

"Monster dalam Segala Bentuk. Legenda-Legenda Makhluk Sihir Kuno. Pertahanan terhadap Monster dan Makhluk Mitologi. Kau sedang menyelidiki sesuatu?" Score bertanya sinis. Rose menggertakan gigi.

"Bukan urusanmu, Ubanan Muka Batu."

"Hey, stop kalian berdua," gerutu Al sebal. "Rose, aku butuh bantuanmu. Aku juga sedang mencari tahu—makhluk apa yang menyerang Lily, dan Hugo tentu saja. Dan aku sudah membaca 5 buku tetapi tidak ada penjelasan disana.."

"Aku sudah membaca 20 buku dan aku juga tidak mendapatkan apa-apa, Al," Rose menghela napas, tidak menyadari Albus dan Scorpius yang agak membelalak mendengar pernyataan tak terduga itu. "Tetapi, aku menemukan satu hal menarik."

"Apa?" Albus mencondongkan badannya, bahkan Scorpius mengangkat alisnya.

"Makhluk dari Berbagai Legenda Dunia," Rose mengacungkan salah satu buku. "Ditulis berdasarkan referensi dari berbagai Suku di Dunia. Tetapi beberapa sumber—beberapa suku tertutup tidak mengizinkan adanya pembocoran fakta, jadi masih ada beberapa suku yang legendanya belum ditemukan. Dan suku itu di antaranya adalah Mapuche, Quileute, Aborigin, Suku-Suku di Indonesia, Thailand.."

"Lalu, apa inti dari semua ini?" Albus bertanya tak mengerti. Rose mendengus.

"Kalau ini tidak bisa ditemukan di Dunia Sihir, kita harus mencarinya di Dunia Muggle, Al. Kita harus mereservasi dan mencari tahu sendiri."

"Tetapi bagaimana caranya? Liburan Natal masih sebulan lagi!"

Rose tersenyum penuh arti sekarang. "Mungkin sudah waktunya aku menggunakan hadiah yang diberikan Dad kemarin."

.

.

.

Albus dan Scorpius berjalan ke Stone Circle—taman yang berisikan batu-batu tinggi di dekat Pondok Hagrid. Mereka merapatkan Syal Hijau-Silver yang hangat.

"Apa yang akan ditunjukkan Rose, sebenarnya?" Scorpius bertanya.

"I-Padnya," Al mendengus. "Gadis itu selalu mendapatkan teknologi yang bagus-bagus, kau tahu. Ada untungnya memiliki Ibu yang peka teknologi."

Scorpius memutar bola mata. "Jangan berbicara kepadaku tentang Teknologi Muggle. Aku buta sama sekali soal itu."

Mereka kembali berjalan ke Stone Circle, dan menemukan Rose telah duduk manis disana. Sebelah tangannya lincah menutul-nutul sebuah layar flat—I-Pad.

Al duduk di sebelahnya. "Apa tepatnya yang kau cari?"

Rose mendongak. "Oh, kalian sudah sampai. Aku mencoba mencari semua suku yang tidak terdefinisikan dari buku-buku yang kubaca."

"Apapun yang kalian lakukan, itu sia-sia," Scorpius angkat bicara, memutar bola mata kelabunya. Baik Al maupun Rose menoleh dan memelototinya.

"Bukan kau yang mengalami perasaan ketika adikmu diserang oleh suatu makhluk," desis Rose. Scorpius hanya menyeringai dan mengangkat telunjuk serta jari tengahnya. Peace.

"Yah, dan kalau kau tidak suka, kau bisa pergi dari misi ini, Mister," timpal Al.

Scorpius mendengus. "Bagaimana bisa? Kalain berdua ini ceroboh. Tanpa perhitungan. Setidaknya aku memiliki kepala yang lebih dingin dibanding kalian."

Baik Rose maupun Al terbatuk, campuran antara dengusan dan tawa. Rose mengibaskan rambutnya, agak menjauh dari Scorpius yang dengan santai telah mengambil tempat di sisi yang tidak ditempati Albus.

"Aku sudah mencari, dan hasilnya lumayan. Setidaknya aku sudah menemukan legenda Suku Mapuche. Sebagian besar isinya tentang Libishomen, Picheun, dan segelintir monster-monster yang mengerikan. Aku sudah melihat beberapa gambar dan penjelasan ringkas tentang makhluk-makhluk itu, tetapi belum menemukan penjelasan yang logis," jelas Rose. Scorpius dan Albus mendengarkan dengan seksama, sambil memerhatikan jari-jari Rose bergerak lincah di atas I-Pad.

"Libishomen itu adalah semacam Iblis, yang lebih condong ke Vampir. Ia menarik korbannya dengan cara memikatnya dengan ketampanan atau kecantikannya, lalu saat mereka—err—b..bercinta," Rose berkata tergagap, sementara Scorpius menyeringai. "Dan saat sang korban lemah, Libishomen itu akan menghisap darahnya dan menawan jiwanya. Penampilan fisik Libishomen tidak terlalu mirip dengan makhluk yang kita cari, tetapi ilustrasi itu belum sepenuhnya benar."

Albus mengangguk mengerti. "Lalu seputar Picheun? Dan legenda-legenda suku lain seperti Aborigin dan Suku FakFak?"

"Aku sudah terlalu pusing untuk merangkum fakta-fakta yang kutemukan disini, dan kalau kau mau, pakai saja I-Padku. Tidak kusangka aku bisa menggunakannya disini, kan seharusnya sinyal tidak sampai ke Selubung***)**" Rose berkata sambil nyengir.

Al tidak memperhatikan. Ia lebih memperhatikan fakta bahwa ia akan dipinjamkan I-Pad.

"Serius? Aku boleh memakainya?"

Rose menyikutnya gemas. "Jangan pakai untuk hal lain, Al!"

Al nyengir tanpa merasa bersalah. "Well, boleh kan kalau aku main games sebentar.."

Rose memukul kepalanya keras. "Tidak, Albus Severus. Atau aku benar-benar tak akan meminjamimu," ancamnya. Albus buru-buru mengiyakan.

"Oke, lihat saja di History-nya. Tadi aku sudah menemukan alamat web-nya, tapi tidak kutelusuri lebih jauh. Mungkin kau bisa mencari dari sana," terang Rose. Al mengangguk paham, lalu mulai mengamati. Scorpius ikut menyimak.

"Hei, ini Picheun. Menurut legenda.. Picheun adalah seekor makhluk yang suka meneror penduduk, memiliki rambut berwarna putih panjang, dan suka mengisap darah korbannya. Ia memiliki sayap yang mencuat dari sisi tubuhnya. Gambarnya seperti ini," Albus melaporkannya pada Rose dan Scorpius.

"Tidak terlalu mirip, menurutku. Tinggi dan warna rambut mungkin sama, tetapi makhluk yang kemarin kami lihat, memiliki sayap yang mencuat dari punggungnya, bukan dari bahu kanan dan kiri. Lalu makhluk itu penuh lendir, sementara Picheun tidak," Scorpius memberi komentar. Rose mengiyakan.

"Baiklah. Kupikir ada baiknya kita sudahi dulu hari ini. Aku dan Rose sudah pusing. Besok, kita akan mencari makhluk dari Asia, oke?" Al bertanya meminta persetujuan, dan melihat anggukan dari temannya.

Maka, Trio itu segera meninggalkan Stone Circle.

.

.

.

Sisa bulan itu mereka habiskan dengan mencari informasi. Daun yang berguguran kini semakin tak terhitung jumlahnya, serta udara penghujung bulan November semakin dingin, bersiap mengganti musimnya menjadi bersalju.

Informasi yang mereka dapat sudah lumayan banyak. Kemungkinan tentang makhluk-entah-apa sudah ditemukan, dan hasilnya adalah, Manananggal dan Aswang dari Filipina, Kampe dari Yunani, dan yang paling umum—Banshee.

Buku-buku tentang Makhluk Aneh di Perpustakaan kini sudah hampir menipis, dan mereka bertiga sudah menyerah. Mereka memutuskan untuk mencari-tahu lagi saat Liburan Natal nanti. Bahkan Dominique, yang membantu dengan sembunyi-sembunyi, juga hampir menyerah.

Pagi itu bulan telah memasuki Desember, dan Lily serta Hugo telah pulih, dan sudah bisa membuka mata bila ada yang mengunjungi mereka, tetapi terlalu lemah untuk berbicara. Mereka sudah berada di Rumah Sakit kurang lebih seminggu.

Dan pagi itu, mereka mendapat kabar gembira ketika Lily dan Hugo, berjalan bersisian dengan riang ke Meja Gryffindor.

"Lily! Hugo!" Rose berseru, tanpa menutupi keriangannya, dan memeluk mereka berdua.

Wajah Hugo memerah. "Hei, Rose, lepaskan dong—aku tak bisa bernafas."

Rose segera melepaskan pelukannya yang mencekik. Mukanya berseri-seri. Keluarga lain dengan gembira menyambutnya, dan akhirnya mereka semua kembali makan dengan gembira.

"Rose," Dominique menggeser tubuhnya perlahan.

"Kenapa, Dom?"

Dominique menggigit bibirnya gugup. "Err—aku tahu kau akan mencari tahu tentang makhluk-entah-apa yang menyerang mereka, tetapi kupikir.. ada baiknya kita tidak membicarakan hal tersebut terlebih dahulu. Mungkin mereka masih trauma."

Rose memandangnya dengan kaget. "T—tentu saja, Dom. Aku akan menanyakan seputar itu kepada mereka sekitar.. Natal nanti, mungkin."

Dominique menghembuskan napas lega. "Baiklah."

Maka diiringi semangat baru karena Rose telah mendapatkan sumber baru yang akan mereka selidiki, Rose merasa hidupnya tidak terlalu suram lagi.

Serpih salju mulai terjatuh dari bukaan langit.

Mereka tidak mengetahui, serangan yang terjadi akan terasa lebih buruk.

.

.

.

**Chapter dua selesai \(^^)/ walaupun masih gayakin sama gaya tulisannya. Dan, erm, btw... gaya tulisan Bea berubah lho setelah hunting sana-sini dan mencoba merombak fic-fic Bea. Dan fic yang ini belum sempet kurubah, males *ngakak gelundungan* /dordor **

**Dan maaf banget karena Bea baru bisa kembali dari HIATUS Mei ini, soalnya lagi sibuk nyelesain Challenge dan Yearbook di sekolah ;w;  
><strong>

**Oh ya, dan Bea menerima request!^^ apa aja boleh, dari slash, straight, yaoi (asal gak yuri bah) dan segala pairing di Fandom Harpot kusanggupi. Ada yang berminat?:b *promosi terselubung*  
><strong>

**And the end...  
><strong>

**Revieeeeew, please? I'll be Glaaad TwT  
><strong>


End file.
